Let the Love Bloom Again
by jinky
Summary: HIATUS Just right after the chuunin exams, Sasuke and Naruto became lovers. But right then and there, Naruto leaves without telling them the real reason. About a year later, he returns anew. Is he still the same, or has he changed forever? SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Naruto is not mine.  
  
Summary: After the failing the chuunin exams, depressed Naruto left hidden leaf to train. Leaving all that he cherished for twelve years. His home, his village, his friends, his love. Gone after four years, he returned with totally different teammates, different skills, different life, and a different personality. Seeing his love after all the years, will the love deeply hidden bloom once again?  
  
Author's notes: Alright then! No Orochimaru babbling here. No Atatsuki. But possibly contain Itachi. Ages are four years older. Will you guys do the math? Any other questions will be answered... once you ask.  
  
Chapter 1: Chuunin Exams Coming Right Up  
  
Naruto, now sixteen years old, bearing the looks of the fourth hokage who sealed the kyuubi in him, jumped from tree to tree as he reached the gate of hidden leaf. As he gazed at the gate before him, he touched the hidden nature protector tied on his arm.  
  
Seeing this whole gate made him smile. He missed the old days when he and Sasuke were sparring. He missed the days when he and Iruka-sensei ate at the Ichiraku. He missed the days when he and Sakura shout at Kakashi-sensei whenever he was late. He really missed those days.  
  
But his loyalty lies somewhere else.  
  
"Naruto-niisan, what are you thinking about?" A young female voice cooed from behind. Leaning on a nearby tree is a girl, about thirteen years old with black hair and noticeable dark blue eyes.  
  
"Mou, mou, Naruto-niisan, we're gonna be late for the exams!" Another voice cooed from behind. Hanging on a tree branch is a thirteen-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes.  
  
Naruto looked back at them and smiled. "I was just thinking about the past."  
  
The girl frowned. "Hey. We're here to become chuunins. Not to just stick around and recover little memories."  
  
Naruto laughed at her. "Sorry Fei. I can't help it."  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that memories would surely be unlocked. Especially the memory my special someone..." he thought.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
FLASHBACK (four years ago a week after the chuunin exam)  
  
"Darn it!" Naruto exclaimed as his fists made contact with the wall, cracking it in the process. Neither he nor Sasuke passed the chuunin exam even after all the effort they gave.  
  
"Naruto, please stop it." Sakura pleaded. She tried to reach Naruto's shoulder but he slapped her hand off.  
  
"DARN IT!"  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists. "Stop it, dobe. I also HATE failing but there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Naruto suddenly calmed down. Kakashi and Sakura were wondering on why Sasuke was the only one that could calm Naruto down. Sure they know that the two were rivals and Naruto would most likely get angrier with him, but it was totally surprising that he acted the opposite way.  
  
"Naruto, come here." Sasuke called out. Naruto glared at him but came near anyway. Once near enough, Sasuke hugged him tightly, whispering soothing words to him.  
  
Sakura and Kakashi were shocked. Sasuke??? Hugging... NARUTO???  
  
What was more shocking was Naruto hugged him back. The two other shocked shinobis have no idea that the two were now lovers three days after the chuunin exam.  
  
Shockingly, the day after, Sasuke found a note at Naruto's table saying that he left to train more and they might not meet for some time.  
  
"Darn it Naruto! You dobe! We just got together and now you're giving me THIS?!"  
  
Currently, Naruto had knocked out the 'perverted' ANBU guards with the Sexy no Jutsu with a major nosebleed as an added bonus.  
  
He looked back at the gate of Konoha knowing that he might not be returning for some time.  
  
"Goodbye Konoha. Goodbye Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ichiraku, and most of all... goodbye my love... goodbye Sasuke."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hellooooo?! Earth to Naruto-kun. Are you still alive?" The brown haired boy asked as he pounced on Naruto's back.  
  
That snapped Naruto out of it anyway.  
  
"Hoshi, you're heavy you know?" Naruto complained. Hoshi, the brown haired boy, got off Naruto and said a silent sorry.  
  
A small 'hn' was heard from the black haired gal. Naruto and Hoshi giggled nervously at the glare she was giving them.  
  
"Naruto-kun, you know the way around the neighborhood so lead the way." She said as she walked near to them.  
  
"Alright then. You're the boss here." Hoshi said sarcastically. Fei hmped. "Naruto's the leader. Not me."  
  
Naruto smiled at his two new teammates. "Alright guys. Let's go."  
  
The three of them entered the town of Konoha, ready to face the chuunin exam once and for all. Fei and Hoshi were ready. Naruto had seen to that. But deep inside, he doesn't know if he can still handle seeing Sasuke again.  
  
Is he angry with him?  
  
Is he upset?  
  
What would his reaction be to seeing him again?  
  
Lots of questions were bugging Naruto's mind, but he pushed them away and built up his confidence to face his four year forgotten past.  
  
He is now ready to face everything he left behind.  
  
Author's notes: Gee... I don't like it that much. Inner jk: Then why are you doing it? Author: Nah. Just trying out my guts on these kinds of fics. I've seen fanfics of Naruto leaving Konoha to train so I made up my mind to try and make another one of that sort. Inner jk: What about your other fanfic? Author: Oh. You mean "Ninjas of the Night"? I'm still going to update it. No worries. Okay then. I'll leave the next line to you. Inner jk: Okay. We're sorry if there are things that are unclear to you, dear reader. So if it would please you, you may ask your questions and we would make an explanation. Well that's all for now. Please review! It would mean a lot for Jinky and me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Do I really have to say that I don't own Naruto?  
  
Author's notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews! Oh. Maybe I'll also put another pairing. Now we have SasuNaru. Then I think I'm gonna add a bit of ShikaIno. What do you think? Anyway, ShikaIno is a maybe. A MAYBE alright? I'm not sure if I'll put the pairing there. Oh! Anyway, I won't give up on SasuNaru. So for those who doesn't like it, I'm sorry. Don't worry! Other pairings are coming this way! Okay then! Let me start the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Entering the gates of Konoha, Naruto slowly walked inside as the memories unlocked. Memories of all the pain and suffering he had experienced in the past.  
  
"Ne, Naruto-san, this is your hometown, right?" Hoshi asked. Naruto nodded. "My FORMER hometown. I do not associate with it anymore. I am now a shinobi of the hidden nature."  
  
Hoshi smiled at him. "We're happy to hear that! Ne, Fei-chan?"  
  
Hearing the name 'Fei-chan' caused Fei's eyebrown to twitch. She gave a cold glare at Hoshi. "What did you call me...?"  
  
Seeing that, Hoshi started backing out as Naruto sweatdropped. This is not gonna be good.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me Fei-CHAN!" With that, she started choking Hoshi. "Eeek! Fei! Onegai! Stop that!"  
  
Fei took her grasp off Hoshi as he gasped for air. Naruto managed a small chuckle. 'I swear Fei need temper lessons.' He thought.  
  
Fei crossed her arms. "Alright. I'll let this go. About your question, I couldn't careless where his loyalty is. I don't care about him."  
  
Hoshi pouted. "That's not nice."  
  
Naruto laughed to himself. His two new teammates reminded him about him and Sasuke. Hoshi was kinda like him while Fei was like a girlish version of Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke...  
  
The memories were flooding his mind again.  
  
'That kid's a nuisance! He isn't suppose to be here.'  
  
'Troublemaker...'  
  
'Kyuubi wielder...'  
  
'Demon child...'  
  
Naruto clutched his head in pain, getting a worried glance from his newfound teammates. His newfound friends.  
  
"Naruto, are you alright?" Hoshi asked him as he went by his side. Fei slowly walked near them and kneeled down to help him up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Naruto chuckled a laugh. "See Fei? I knew you cared." Fei blushed. "Hn. I'm only doing this because you're such a dead-last."  
  
'Dead-last... Sasuke's nickname for me.' He shook his head. 'I've been thinking about Sasuke lately. What's going on with me?'  
  
"Come on Naruto. We gotta go now to the Hokage's office for registration." Fei said. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I'll do it for you guys. Go to the hotel. You know where it is... right?"  
  
Fei humped. "Of course."  
  
"Well go now to the hotel and I'll go to register us."  
  
Fei and Hoshi nodded, leaving in a puff of smoke.  
  
Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I know you're there. Come out now. You can't hide from me... Sasuke."  
  
A sixteen year old with black hair and eyes jumped from a tree behind Naruto and crossed his arm. "So... after four years... you finally returned... Dobe."  
  
Naruto sighed deeply. "You're Sasuke alright. What do you want?"  
  
Sasuke scowled and went towards Naruto. He picked Naruto up by the collar angrily. Sasuke's sharingan eyes met Naruto's blue ones.  
  
"Why did you leave, idiot?! Do you know how fuing years I've waited for you?!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto smiled weakly. "I know. Four years. You waited for me for four years."  
  
With that, Sasuke punched Naruto as hard as he can. Naruto smashed through the wall. He stood up as he wiped the blood from his lips. "I expect you to do better than that... Uchiha. I'm not the same Uzumaki Naruto anymore."  
  
"I noticed. You're hitaite (?) is no longer the konoha symbol but the hidden nature. You know what that means?"  
  
Naruto nodded. Sasuke glared at him. "It means you're a..."  
  
"Traitor? A missing-nin? Yes. I know that. And I'm gladly accepting it with open arms. For I am not a konoha shinobi any longer. My loyalty lies elsewhere. In the place where I belong."  
  
Sasuke tensed as he heard every word that Naruto said. Is this blond still Naruto? "In a place where you belong?! But you said that you ran away to train?!"  
  
He nodded. "Hai. That is partly correct."  
  
"Partly?"  
  
"Hai. I can no longer bear the people backstabbing me everywhere. I just need to leave and find the place where I belong."  
  
Sasuke's temper was starting to flare up. This is not the Naruto he knew. "No! Naruto you belong here! Here in hidden leaf! You do not belong elsewhere! Only here! You're no longer the Naruto I once knew!"  
  
"No." Naruto said firmly. His voice sounded dark as if he was not going to let go on whatever he decided. "I belong to the Hidden Nature. The Hidden Nature alone. My loyalty lies there."  
  
Sasuke snarled at him. "Then let's see if you'll be able to deflect this! Katon Housenka!" Raging fireballs started to fly towards Naruto. What the weird thing was Naruto didn't do anything to defend himself. He just stood there.  
  
"Do you want to die Naruto?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Move before my attack hit you!" He exclaimed, perfectly sure that with the amount of chakra that he placed in that attack, combined with his rage and anger, anyone who would be hit will absolutely die.  
  
Naruto just smirked. "I don't need to."  
  
"What do you..."  
  
At an instant, two figures blocked the way and used a whatever jutsu to deflect the attack. A female and a male.  
  
"Hn. I knew you would come." Naruto said as he looked at his two companions. The female smirked. "Can't let you have all the fun."  
  
"Yeah!" The male one said. Sasuke was shocked. 'Shinobis from the Hidden Nature.' He thought. "Your new companions, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "Hai. Meet Fei and Hoshi."  
  
"Naruto-san, can we fight?" Hoshi asked him. Naruto shook his head. "No. Not now. Remember that we don't want any unwanted attraction."  
  
The girl named Fei hned. "You're no fun."  
  
Naruto laughed. "Live with it you two. Anyway, Sasuke... now is not the time for us to fight. We'll meet again in the chuunin exam."  
  
With that, Naruto and the two disappeared. Simply disappeared. Sasuke stood there, astonished.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Author's notes: So how's this? I hope I had gotten better. I'm sorry for the OOC-ness though. I just can't help it! Anyway, years past and of course they may change. What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Do I have to say that I don't own Naruto?  
  
Author's notes: Thank you a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it all! Anyway, about how Sasuke looked confused when Fei and Hoshi stood in front of Naruto... Fei and Hoshi were both clad in a dark cloak with their face covered in the shadows so he didn't see their faces. And he just though that they were just wanderers that passed by the village. At the next scene, the cloaks were already gone and their faces and hitaite can be seen. There. I hope that it cleared up a bit. Prepare for major OOC-ness!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Mou! Naruto-san, why is it when some action is going on you always make us stop?" Hoshi complained as they walked though the dark streets of Konoha. Naruto merely smiled.  
  
Fei crossed her arms. "Let's make this thought clear. Who was that guy? It seems like you're angry with him."  
  
Naruto shook his head. "No. He was my former comrade. My former teammate."  
  
The two other genins decided to leave the topic be. As they reached the hotel, they got their room, and placed their stuff down.  
  
"Hmp. At least we get a bed." Fei said as she sat down on the bed that was far across the window of the room. Hoshi sat down cross-legged on his own bed on the corner. "It's fine. This is a hidden hotel after all."  
  
"Guys, I'm going out." Lighting and thunder suddenly showed up from outside the window as it started to rain hard, letting a few light enter the dim room.  
  
"Well Naruto-niisan, it seems that the weather does not approve." Fei said as she leaned on the frame of the window.  
  
Naruto shook his head and got out his black cloak. "No matter. I'm going."  
  
With that, Naruto closed the door and went on his way, not minding the harsh rain pouring on him.  
  
Walking slowly under the rain, he took a glance at the red bridge where team seven used to meet. He smiled. "It hasn't changed a bit. Just a few fallen leaves here and there because of the wind." Naruto thought as he continued his walk.  
  
Half an hour passed since he started his rain walk. He passed by Ichiraku, Sakura house, Iruka's house, the Hyuuga's house, the hokage monument, and heck! He even passed by his former apartment.  
  
Walking up on the stairs, he held on the doorknob and twisted it. Unexpectedly, it swung open. "It's not locked?" He asked himself.  
  
He entered the house and looked around. He was surprised. Everything was there at where he left it. Nothing has changed at all. Only there were cobwebs, spider webs, bugs, and not to mention a bunch of dust.  
  
The sofa was there where he left it, the fridge was closed, and the kitchen was left untouched.  
  
He opened the fridge. The smell was bad! There was an old milk carton with obvious spoiled contents and stacked up ramen cups. He opened the cupboards and saw some of the old cup ramens left. He smiled.  
  
"Miso, beef, and chicken." He said to himself as he read the flavors. He closed the cupboards and went straight to his old room.  
  
"Heh. Nothing really changed at all." The bed sheets were still the same. They were wrinkled all over all full of dust.  
  
Contented of what he saw, he walked out of the house and closed the door. Looking up at the dark sky, she smiled.  
  
"Hn. This day seemed to match my mood."  
  
He decided to walk around more until he reached a certain house. A certain house in which a specific Uchiha lives. He smirked and decided to pay the onyx-eyed boy a visit.  
  
He started to walk up the stairs quietly without making any noise at all and opened the door quietly, but the harsh wind seems to have its own ideas as it used its force to bang the door to the wall, the noise ringing all over the house.  
  
"Drats."  
  
Naruto quickly used an invisibility jutsu to keep him out of sight. In an instant, the Uchiha was there with a kunai in hand.  
  
Seeing no one except the open door, he closed it, but held the kunai in hand in case someone made a surprise attack.  
  
"Hn. It must be the wind."  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Who's there?!" Sasuke demanded as he turned around, only to see no one. He decided to walk around the living room as he scanned for anything suspicious.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
This time, Sasuke spun around only to see a dark clad guy leaning by his door. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
The figure smirked. "We just met a while ago and you forgot?"  
  
At the same time, thunder and lighting clashed, sending light to lighten the dark room, letting the Uchiha notice streaks of blond hair and a blue eye. His eyes widened.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Naruto smiled. Sasuke was shocked. It wasn't a friendly smile or his trademark fox grin. It was a sinister smile.  
  
"Yes, Uchiha-san?"  
  
Onyx eyes turned to red as he glared at the dark clad blond who was still leaning by his door. Sasuke continued his glare as he scanned the blond before him. He noticed a black shirt and black baggy pants replaced the orange clothes that he once wore. He also wore a black cloak hanging a bit loosely around his neckline.  
  
The Uchiha calmed down seeing that the blond does not have an intention to attack him but he kept his guard on in case something occurred.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
Naruto nodded. "More than you have possibly imagined."  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he eyes the blond boy. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Naruto stood up straight and smiled at him. "Is it a crime to visit a long time friend? Hmm... or should I say a long time lover?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto took a step near. Sasuke, in turn, took a step back. Naruto leaned his head down, a visible smirk lining on his lips. "Why? What happened to the _'perfect' _and _'fearless' _Uchiha Sasuke? Are you, dare I say, scared?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a tinge of red staining Naruto's blue eyes. "Naruto... what happened to you?"  
  
Naruto smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Naruto turned around and opened the door.  
  
Pain and guilt suddenly started to spread over at him. What the heck was going on? '_Augh... I though I have abandoned my feeling for him... did I not succeed? Is my love for Uchiha Sasuke still in me? Why do I feel so much pain seeing him like that? Why did I feel pain as I talked to him that way? Do I still love him? Or moreover, do he still love **ME**?_'  
  
Unable to bear the confusion any longer, he decided to ask. "Sasuke, do you still feel the same?"  
  
With that, Naruto closed the door and dashed away, leaving Sasuke speechless.  
  
Sasuke stared at the closed door in front of him where the blond boy once stood.  
  
"Naruto... yes... I still do..."  
  
He locked the door and lied down on his bed.  
  
"Until tomorrow then... Naruto."

Naruto ran. He ran among the harsh rain, wetting his whole body more. Well... he was already wet ever since. He ran pass teh houses, the trees, the stores, until he reached the hotel he was staying at.

He slammed the door open, causing his two other companions to shriek out.

"Naruto-niisan! What happened?!" Hoshi excalimed. The two of them were shocked. Naruto was wet from head to toe and what was worse was their oniichan's eyes were red.

"Naruto-niisan! Did you have a fight?" Hoshi asked. Fei had a different idea though. She was sure that the redness in Naruto's eyes wasn't caused by a fight, but tears. She shook her head mentally.

"Hoshi, leave Naruto-san be. I'm sure that he wants to be left alone."

"But Fei! He may have gotten in a fight!"

"If he did, do you see any wounds anywhere?"

Hoshi turned to look at Naruto and noticed she was right. Whatever the reason was is unknown for Hoshi but known to Fei.

"You're right. Fei, what's the cause?"

"Naruto-sa wouldn't like me to tell you. You have to find it out on your own."

"Che."

The two other genins looked at Naruto who took off his cloak and went to bed without even changing his wet clothes.

The other two knew that whatever happened, Naruto wouldn't tell them so they just shut their mouths. They left him be.

'Sasuke... tomorrow... we'll meet again... tomorrow...' Naruto thought before drifting off into sleep.  
  
Author's notes: Well... how's this? Is this good? Is it nice? Sorry for any confusion that may have occurred, and if I do offend anyone in a way, sorry. I'm sorry for not using any bolds and italics. I've tried already for a couple of times but it just won't appear on the site. I wonder what's wrong? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I definitely do not own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Gah! I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! I'll do my best to make up for it! Okay. I'll answer the reviews first.  
  
Yuen-chan: Ouch. That hurts. Anyway, I'm sorry if I didn't put on some love scenes here. But that's what this chapter would be about. I'll try to put on love scenes here, alright? I'm not good at fluff so please don't expect me to put on a good love scene here. I'm more on fighting scenes. But thanks for the review!  
  
VaN LuVeR: My gosh... you didn't really have to review on every chapter. (sweatdrops) Oh. And yes. You're right about that. Sasuke didn't participate in the chuunin exams for four years because of Naruto. And thanks a lot for the reviews! Those were a bunch! (smiles)  
  
anzfunkmasta99123: Sick about narusasu? What do you mean by that? Anyway, thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Night-Owl123: Thanks a lot!  
  
swt-angel-babi3: Kind of. Well... yeah. Maybe in the future. But what I know is that the main pairing in this is sasunarusasu. So yes. It's shounen-ai. Thanks for the review!  
  
May: Thanks! Sasu-chan as an uke? Did I make him an uke? Well... actually... I was supposed to make Naru-chan as the uke in this story. Uke? Hey! Please don't expect me to make a lemon scene. I can read lemon but I can't bear to write one. So if you want a lemon, sorry. No can do. Thanks for the review!  
  
unknown: Thanks!  
  
Arigato gosaimas: ???  
  
leechbugger: Kakashi-san huh? Hmm... I think he'll soon be making an appearance. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ookima: Wai!!! My favorite author actually reviewed my story! I'm so happy! Arigato for the compliments! Thanks for the review as well!  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise Attack! Chuunin Exams Cancelled?!  
  
_'Sasuke... tomorrow... we'll meet again... tomorrow...' Naruto thought before drifting off into sleep.  
_  
The next day, as the sun reached its rising peak, a certain onyx-eyed Uchiha stood up from bed and leaned on the wall as he held his head on his palm.  
  
_'Was Naruto really here last night? I hope that wasn't a dream.' _Sasuke thought as he placed his forehead protector on and went outside his house as he started walking towards the red bridge to clear his thoughts.  
  
At the same time, the blond haired shinobi of hidden nature had just slipped out of bed and placed on his cloak, which had dried over the night. He was about to slip out of the window when a cool voice called.  
  
"Going out again without telling your teammates, Naruto-san?" Fei coolly said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Fei, I don't have time for your contradictions. We don't have the same mind and you know that." Naruto said as he refused to look at his female teammate.  
  
"I'm not contradicting your actions, Naruto-san. I'm just telling you to at least tell us that you're going out so that we may not get worried again." Fei said.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes. "As if the two of you care about the fox demon."  
  
Fei suddenly bolted up from bed and glared at Naruto's back harshly. "Naruto-san, how many times do we have to tell you that you are NOT the fox demon? You are you and the fox is the fox! You two are different! And we DO care! We're your teammates! Your friends!" She exclaimed.  
  
Naruto turned around to face her and smiled. "Arigato Fei-chan."  
  
Fei glared at him harder. "I told you to not call me Fei-chan."  
  
"Fine. Fei, thanks for caring."  
  
Fei smiled. "It's alright. Where are you going anyway?" She asked. Naruto stiffened as he refused to respond. The female shinobi smiled.  
  
"You're going to visit him again?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You still love him, ne?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Oh come on! There's nothing wrong in loving another guy if you really love him. As long are your intentions are good, you'll do fine." She said as she lied down on her bed again.  
  
"You better go now. I don't want to spoil the romantic atmosphere, right?"  
  
Naruto smiled at her once again. "Thanks Fei."  
  
"You're welcome. Go on."  
  
Naruto then jumped off the window, smiling. At least he has another friend who understands him.  
  
He decided to walk slowly in order to savor the peacefulness of Konoha. For he knows that this won't last long for he need to go back to Hidden Nature after the exams. He kicked a pebble on the way.  
  
As he reached the red bridge, he suddenly came face to face with the onyx- eyed boy... the Uchiha that he loves with all his heart. The Uchiha was surprised to see him as well. Both of them walked towards the middle of the bridge and leaned on the opposite posts as they looked at each other's features.  
  
The Uchiha has to admit, Naruto has grown so much over the years. The once spiked-up blond hair now fell down to the top of his shoulders with his forehead protector on his arm.  
  
Sasuke saw that Naruto has really grew taller. But then smirked as he noticed that he was still taller than him. Well... maybe by a few inches. Before, Naruto's head just reached up to his eyes, and now, even though he himself grew a lot taller, Naruto still managed to reach up to his eyebrows.  
  
Naruto's eyes were also no longer the container of happiness and giddiness. It now holds wisdom and power.  
  
Naruto gazed at Sasuke before him. Sasuke has also grown taller over the years, and so did he. But it still frustrates him to know that he's still smaller than him. Sasuke's eyes and hair were still both the same.  
  
His hair was just longer by an inch. But the bangs seemed to reach an inch lower that the shoulders. Sasuke had grown more lean but muscular over the years and Naruto could describe him with one word.  
  
Handsome.  
  
However, the silence soon became unbearable to the two. One of them has to start the conversation soon. But Sasuke was the silent type who is not really in to making conversations and Naruto was too shy this time to make a decent conversation.  
  
"So... uhh... Sasuke... you wanna walk somewhere...?" Naruto started as he mentally smacked himself.  
  
'Stupid me! After the incident last night, I doubt he'll even agree to walk with me, even speak with me. I think I really deserve the title dead last.' Naruto thought as he tried to remain his gaze on Sasuke.  
  
Unexpectedly, Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two started to walk in silence as the cold morning wind flew around them. The silence began once again and Naruto was becoming pissed off. He was about to open his mouth to start another conversation but then Sasuke took over.  
  
"Why?" It started off as an almost inaudible voice but Naruto heard him. He cocked his said to the side to stare at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why? Why did you leave? Where did you go? What happened to you all these years?" Sasuke asked with a dull voice.  
  
'Hn. A bastard will always be a bastard.' Naruto thought.  
  
"Okay. But before I answer your questions, I would like us to be in a truce." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Alright. As of why, I told you that it is to train myself. I traveled for quiet some time until I reached Hidden Nature Village, or in other terms, Shogakure. (a/n: 'Sho' means nature in English, right?) I stayed there for a week until I met the Shokage. Shokage was another small country with one small village. The Shokage knows about the kyuubi, but he still took me in. I became a genin of hidden nature with my teammates: Fei and Hoshi. Now we're here to participate in the chuunin exams." He explained.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "But that doesn't explains on why you left everyone... why you left me." He mumbled.  
  
"What were you saying, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing, dobe."  
  
Naruto smiled. "Well it was nice seeing you again, bastard. But I gotta go back to the hotel now. My teammates, more specifically Fei, will be mad at me for staying out for so long. See you then!"  
  
With that, Naruto turned his back and with a simple hand seal, he disappeared from sight. Sasuke sighed as he smiled to himself. "The dobe is still a dobe."  
  
Kakashi suddenly appeared beside Sasuke in a puff of smoke with a worried expression on his face. "Sasuke, come quickly!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"Hokage-sama has been attacked!" Kakashi exclaimed.  
  
"Aa. Now? Hokage-sama should have disposed of them by now. He's a ho-" Sasuke was cut off.  
  
"Sasuke, this is serious! The shinobis were not ordinary. Their skill can rival even a hokage's. They have been defeated but the hokage was wounded severely! They don't even have a forehead protector. They also said that they want you. So you need to be placed under my care. The hokage also wants to talk to you." Kakashi said. His normal calm expression was changed by a worried one.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Alright."  
  
"It is also said that the chuunin exams have been cancelled due to this incident." Kakashi added.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hokage's decisions."  
  
"Fine."  
  
At Naruto's place...  
  
"Oi! Fei! Hoshi! We're going to the Hokage's Office now to get our passes." Naruto said. Fei and Hoshi suddenly glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean get our passes?! Don't tell me that we don't have one yet!" Hoshi exclaimed.  
  
Naruto laughed nervously and nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
Fei started cracking her fists. "Naruto... I am so going to kill you..."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Okay! That's why we're going to the Hokage's!"  
  
"Puh! Fine then!"  
  
The three of them walked out of the hotel and started to head towards the Hokage's office.  
  
=Hokage's Office=  
  
_Poof!  
_  
"Hokage-sama, Sasuke's here now." Kakashi said as Sasuke bowed slightly in respect. The hokage nodded as he lied down on his bed.  
  
"I assume that Kakashi has already told you about the situation."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama."  
  
"Very well. You are now going to stay under the care of you sensei, Hatake Kakashi, until this issue is sorted out."  
  
"Hai. Hokage-sama."  
  
"You may leave."  
  
But just as they were about to leave the room, the windows suddenly shattered as another bunch of shinobis in black entered the room.  
  
Kakashi stood before the Hokage and placed on a defensive stance. "Sasuke, go and call for the guards outside. I'll protect Hokage-sama." He said.  
  
One of the shinobis laughed as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that it's useless to call for the shinobis outside." The shinobi said. "And why is that?"  
  
"Let's just say that they are now cold and not breathing." The shinobi said in a mocking voice.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
=Outside=  
  
Naruto and his team were near the hokage's office when the three of them felt something wrong. The three of them squinted their eyes and gasped as they saw a bunch of shinobis lying on the ground.  
  
The three nodded at each other and dashed towards the bodies.  
  
"Fei, Hoshi, how are they?" Naruto asked.  
  
The two shook their heads. "They're all dead, Naruto-san." Fei said. Hoshi stood up as he heard a crashing sound. The other two nodded as they left the bodies and hurriedly entered the building.  
  
"Fei, Hoshi, search the building and see if there are more wounded people. If there are, treat their wounds or bring them to the hospital. I'll go to the hokage's office. Is that clear?" Naruto instructed.  
  
The other two nodded. "Crystal."  
  
"Spread out!"  
  
=Office=  
  
"What do you really want?" Kakashi asked as he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan. Sasuke activated his sharingan as well.  
  
The shinobis snickered. "Ahh... the sharingan. That is exactly what we wanted. We want Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
With that, all of the shinobis attacked at the same time.  
  
'Damn! Kakashi didn't say that they rival a hokage for nothing.' He thought as one of them managed to hit him with a kunai in the arm.  
  
"Sasuke! Protect the hokage!" Kakashi instructed.  
  
"Hai!" Sasuke immediately stood in front of the hokage. The hokage was currently fragile and can't even move to defend himself. These unknown shinobis are really strong that even Kakashi himself is having trouble keeping them away.  
  
As the trouble grew, Naruto finally heard all of the 'clangs' of the kunais and the 'swishes' of the shurikens. He finally reached the door of the hokage's room and didn't waste time to open the door.  
  
"Hokage-sama!" Naruto earned all the stares of the shinobis as he opened the door with a slam. Naruto saw the shinobis in black and noticed that they were the assassination squad of Hidden Nature. "Naruto!" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sarutobi said at the same time. Naruto ignored them and glared at the shinobis in black.  
  
"All of you! What the heck are you all doing here?! Attacking the Hokage of Hidden Leaf!" Naruto exclaimed at the foreign shinobis.  
  
The shinobis in black trembled at Naruto's voice. "Na-Naruto-sama..."  
  
'Naruto-sama? What do they mean?' Kakashi thought.  
  
Naruto turned to glare at the seemingly leader of the squad. "Yuroku!" He called coldly. The shinobi shook in fear.  
  
"H-Hai... N-Naruto-sama...?"  
  
"What is the assassination squad of the Shokagure doing here?! I want an answer now!" He exclaimed.  
  
"They are Hidden Nature shinobis, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.  
  
"Yes Hatake-san. They are the assassination squad of hidden nature. And now..." The glared at all of the nature-nins in front of him. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
The nature-nins gulped in fear.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
At last, Yuroku took a step forward and answered. "N-Naruto-sama, p-please forgive us. We were just doing what we were told."  
  
"Just get straight to the damn point, Yuroku! You don't want to make me angry now, do you?"  
  
Yuroku shook his head violently. "No Naruto-sama. Sorry. Well... Shokage-sama ordered us to come here and assassinate the Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke before the Chuunin exams start."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
The nature-nins cowered in fear. "Why would Shokage-sama order such a thing?! I never knew about this! And what kind of ninjas are you?! Cowering like babies! Rise up and face me!" Naruto commanded.  
  
Just then, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were already there, assisting the hokage, Kakashi, and Sasuke. They were all shocked at Naruto's superior tone of voice.  
  
"We are just doing what we are ordered to do, Naruto-sama. And more importantly," Naruto's glare intensed as he saw how wounded Sasuke was. The other shinobis gulped. "We cannot disobey our orders. What we know is that Shokage-sama plans to start a war and..."  
  
_Slash!  
_  
Yuroku fell down on the ground. Fei appeared behind him with a katana on her hand as she glared at the body.  
  
The other shinobis ran away in fright.  
  
"Hn. What a bunch of cowards. I can't just stay hidden there listening to all of shokage-sama's evil schemes." She said as she placed the katana back to its sheath.  
  
"Where's Hoshi?"  
  
"At the hospital. Assisting the other wounded shinobis."  
  
"Naruto, what's going on here?" Gai asked.  
  
Naruto didn't even spare them a glance as his eyes turned fox-like and claws started to take form on his hands.  
  
"Shokage-sama... you don't know how much you are angering me so."  
  
With that, Naruto fainted on the spot. As Sasuke stared wide-eyed at all that has happened, he felt his own energy getting drained as he fell unconscious as well.  
  
"Young lady," Kurenai called.  
  
"The name's Fei."  
  
"Fine. Fei, bring them to the hospital." Kurenai ordered.  
  
"Hn. My pleasure."  
  
=Few hours later=  
  
"Augh... huh?" Naruto sat up on the bed as he looked at where he was.  
  
_'The hospital?'  
_  
"Naruto-niichan! You're awake!" Hoshi called as he and Fei entered the room. "We were so worried!"  
  
Naruto nodded. "Thanks for your concern. Anyway, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" He asked.  
  
"Fei can explain those."  
  
Fei then took a seat as stared at him. "Well... right after I killed Yuroku, you collapsed and..."  
  
Naruto then remembered what has happened. The assassination squad, Kakashi, Hokage-sama, Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke!!!  
  
"...The doctor said that you had emotional stress and..."  
  
Naruto suddenly bolted up from the bed. "Sasuke!"  
  
Hoshi and Fei quickly stood up and tried to make Naruto relax. "Where's Sasuke?! What happened to him?!" He demanded.  
  
"Calm down, Naruto-san! Uchiha Sasuke is resting in the other room and... wah!!! Naruto-san!" Fei shrieked as Naruto ran out of the room and entered Sasuke's room.  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Naruto-niichan! You shouldn't be standing up yet! More or less making noise. You're inside the hospital." Hoshi reminded.  
  
"No. I'm staying here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You cannot change my mind, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. Stay there. I'm going back to the hotel." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke's peaceful sleep. _'Sasuke... I'll be here.'  
_  
=Four days later=  
  
The bright light entered through the curtains as the Uchiha woke up from his sleep and groaned. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital.  
  
As he looked at his side, he saw a blond boy sleeping with his head resting on the table. "Naruto...?" "Oh. You're awake now, Uchiha-san." A nurse said as he came inside and made a small check up on him.  
  
"Good! You're recovering faster than expected. You'll be out here within two days." The nurse said with a smile.  
  
"Uhh excuse me..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have I've been asleep?"  
  
"Four days, dear."  
  
"What is he doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Oh. That boy? He's another patient here that's supposed to stay in the next room. But oh how he refuses to go back to his room and stay here. He is so stubborn that we just agreed and took his check ups in this room as well. He's watching you day and night, you know? He's a very good friend. You're very lucky." The nurse said as she exited the room.  
  
Sasuke looked at the sleeping Naruto and noticed the dark circles in his eyes. 'He was there for me?'  
  
"...Sasuke..."  
  
Author's notes: Well how is this? Not much of romance huh? You can't even count it as romance. I think I fastened it too much. But how is this chapter. This was kind of random, so... sorry. But I hope that you like it. I'm sorry for grammatical errors as well. Please review! 


End file.
